The [4+3] cycloaddition reaction of oxyallylcations with dienes has been intensively studied over the last five decades. This reaction has become a premier method for the construction of 7-membered carbocyclic compounds and has found numerous applications in target directed synthesis.
In addition to 7-membered carbocyclic compounds, 7-membered heterocyclic molecules, such as 7-membered nitrogen-containing heterocyclic compounds, are also of interest as targets possessing useful biological activity or as synthetic intermediates. However, a [4+3] cycloaddition reaction has yet to be developed to prepare 7-membered nitrogen-containing heterocyclic compounds.
Accordingly, a need exists for new 7-membered nitrogen-containing heterocyclic compounds and methods of synthesizing said 7-membered nitrogen-containing heterocyclic compounds.